


The best cake is free

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Meet-Cute, kid Daniel Sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy was seven years old when she first met Daniel Sousa. The world was never quite the same after that.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The best cake is free

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do this as one large fic, with all of the story at once, but I realised that was really stressful to do, and I wanted to start actually posting some of this. I might not post the mini stories in chronological order, but I'll make sure to list them so they can flow logically.

Daisy had been at her new foster home for two days when next door had a party. The house was overwhelmed with balloons and streamers, and there were something like thirty kids running in and out of the house with presents.

Daisy had never been invited to a party, since she wasn’t exactly good at making friends, but she knew they were supposed to be fun. She watched enviously through a crack in the fence as a couple of kids ran to the food table and grabbed some cake. It looked really, really good, and she was hungry. Mr Coulson- Phil- actually fed her three times a day, which was nice, but it wasn’t cake.

Making up her mind, Daisy moved methodically along the fence until she found a loose panel and wiggled through. She winced at the fresh grass stains on her jeans and quickly scrambled to her feet before anyone could notice her.

Staring around at the party, Daisy’s eyes widened. She had no real reference for what parties were supposed to be like, but this one was _awesome_. It seemed to have some kind of spy theme, with kids running around with water guns, and a giant bouncy castle designed to look like a mad scientist’s lab. Someone had even set up an impressive looking crime scene, and Daisy began to wander towards it, before remembering why she had come. She made her way over to the food table, trying to decide what to steal first.

“Who are you?”

Daisy yelped, whirling around to glare at the kid. He looked around her age, in a smart blue shirt.

“Who I am is on a need to know basis.” Daisy snapped, trying to sound self-important. She had heard people saying that on TV and had wanted to try saying it for ages. The boy looked unimpressed, gesturing around at the rest of the party with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s my birthday,” He informed her sharply, “I need to know.”

Daisy stifled a groan, knowing she had no chance of sneaking away now. Even if she did make a break for it and got back to her side of the fence, the boy would surely tell his parents, and she’d be in huge trouble. Either way, her new foster dad would almost definitely send her back, but that was expected. They always sent her back. She might as well try to make the best of the situation then.

“My initials are C.I. and A.” She told him. The boy looked blank and she sighed. Apparently that had been too vague, however cool it sounded in her head. “C.I.A. We’re investigating.”

“Oh!” At once, the boy’s face lit up, “Um, I’m Agent Sousa. You can call me Daniel. Should I call your superiors in Foggy Bottom?”

Daisy scrunched up her nose.

“That’s not a real place.” She argued. Daniel scowled.

“Is too! My daddy works there.”

“Oh.” Daisy shuffled her feet, unsure what to say. She was certain there was probably a reasonable response to that kind of thing, like telling him where her parents worked, but she didn’t have any of those, so she kept quiet instead. Daniel tilted his head to one side.

“Are you-” He trailed off; attention caught by something behind her, and lit up, “Hi Uncle Phil!” Daisy felt her heart sink and turned around. Two middle-aged women, as well as Daisy’s new foster father, had headed over. He didn’t look mad, but Daisy was positive he was. Silently she braced herself for a punishment, but Phil merely chuckled.

“Hello Daniel. Are you having a good birthday party?”

“Yes sir!” Daniel did a funny salute thing, and Daisy struggled not to stare. Something must have shown on her face, though, because Phil crouched down so he was on her level.

“What about you, Daisy? Are you having fun?”

All of the adults were watching her expectantly, and she cringed.

“Sorry!”

“Sorry?” Phil glanced up at his friends for support, looking baffled, “What are you sorry about, Daisy?”

Daisy shifted helplessly. Didn’t he know she’d been bad? She wasn’t supposed to be here. Surely he’d come to drag her back to his house. She opened her mouth to tell him, but Daniel prodded her in the side, and she shut up.

"She thinks you'll be mad because I invited her without asking you first," he lied, smiling politely at the adults, "You aren't mad are you, Uncle Phil? It was my fault so you shouldn't be angry at Daisy."

Daisy shot him a look, and he smiled at her reassuringly. Daisy grasped at a few shaky breaths. He didn’t understand! Adults hated when she was bad. They would punish her, and now they would punish him too. She thought about the still fresh bruises on her arm from her previous foster family and struggled not to back away from Phil. Phil’s smile widened.

“Not at all. I’ll let you two keep playing. Just make sure to take your shoes off if you go on the bouncy castle.”

Before she could respond, Daniel grabbed at her wrist and she flinched, his fingers brushing painfully against the marks. Daniel released her at once, eyes clouding over with worry.

“Is your wrist okay?” He asked, catching Daisy off guard. She frowned at him.

“Your wrist,” Daniel repeated, pointing helpfully at it, “You flinched when I grabbed it. Is it sore?”

Daisy wavered, before shrugging half-heartedly. It hadn’t hurt anywhere near as much as when the injury had been created. The throbbing had already stopped.

“I don’t like people grabbing at me.” She mumbled shamefully, eyes flickering towards the adults. They were still there, watching the interaction carefully, and she had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last she’d hear of the matter. Daniel’s face crumpled like she had just told him he’d killed her dog (not that she had one, but a child could hope).

“I’m really sorry, Daisy. I won’t do it again, promise.”

Daisy was silent, studying Daniel’s face. He sounded genuine, but that couldn’t be right. No one was ever sincere when they apologized to Daisy.

“Okay,” She responded awkwardly, tracing the ground with her sneaker, “Um, do you want to play spies?”

Daniel’s face lit up.

“Of course I do! What’s the mission Agent Daisy?”

Beaming, Daisy rushed to explain their game.


End file.
